From Garage Band to Super Heroes
by Dee Bunny
Summary: A group of anthros has a small garage band they’ve had since they met. These anthros, like the Loonatics, were affected by the meteor and received their own powers as well. So, when they go to a Battle of the Bands sort-of contest to take their band out o
1. Chapter 1

From Garage Band to Superheroes

**From Garage Band to Superheroes**

Genre: romance, action

Disclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed and I have to deal with it.

Summery: A group of anthros has a small garage band they've had since they met. These anthros, like the Loonatics, were affected by the meteor and received their own powers as well. So, when they go to a Battle of the Bands sort-of contest to take their band out of the garage and onto the stage of stardom, they instead whined up in a battle with a villain with help from the Loonatics, they come out on top. When the Loonatics offer them a chance to join them, the opportunity is too good to pass up and they take it. But when a love triangle comes up between Ace and the only guy on the other team for the leader of that same team, some complications arise and everything starts to come up as one big mess. Ace x OC x OC, Tech x OC, Slam x OC, Duck x OC, Rev x OC, Lexi x ?

Profiles of the _Special Extras_:

Name: Dee Bunny

Position: Team Leader + Lead Vocalist

Signature Color: White

Powers and Skills: Healing powers, Acrobatics professional, "Dream Hopping"

Description: An 18 year-old bunny with white fur, blue eyes, and long brown hair that she keeps tied back along with her extra floppy ears by a loose shrunchie. Usually seen in a pair of blue jeans, a tee-shirt, red sneakers, and pink windbreaker. She's a sweet and sensitive person except when she's pushed over the edge; then she just cracks. She's had a crush on Ace Bunny since the first full year he's been a Loonatic, much to Blaze's chagrin. While she appreciates the friendship she has with him, she hates the fact that Blaze can't see her as anything less than a future girlfriend as well as she hates the fact that Rhonda always wants to dress her up in the many outfits and costumes she designs for her.

Name: Blaze Bunny

Position: Second in Command + Lead Guitarist

Signature Color: Silver

Powers and Skills: Photographic memory, Boxing expert, Fire manipulation

Description: 19 years old with silver fur, gray eyes, and perfectly straight ears. He mostly always wears a white tee-shirt, black jacket, white sneakers, and a pair of ripped black jeans. He used to be on the boxing team in high school and the best boxer, but when he met Dee who was entering her freshman year, he flipped for her and quit boxing to join her band out of love, which is the reason why he hates Ace. He claims to be the first guy who ever fell for Dee naturally and would be willing to fight anyone who gets in his way of being with her. It is because of this that he is so persistent in trying to get her to date him even though she just views him as a good friend.

Name: Danna Duck

Position: Background Vocals

Signature Color: Aqua Green

Powers and Skills: long distance teleport "Hyper Quack", can go through objects "Solid Dive"

Description: She's 18 with aqua green feathers, green eyes, and a snobbish attitude. She's always seen in a navy blue mini-skirt, white tank top, gray slip-ons, and a metallic silver blazer. Though she has a very vain and selfish attitude to most people, she embraces the fact that Dee is the team's leader and lead singer as well as she cares for the deep bond and friendship she's had with her since high school. It is because of this that she is willing to threaten anyone who insults her or Dee, even her other teammates. This is the main reason as to why the rest of the team doesn't really like her even though they tolerate her for Dee's sake. She's had a crush on Duck for a year but she is just way too stubborn to admit it to anyone else even Danger and herself.

Name: Kaye C. Coyote

Position: Technician + Key Border and Supportive Lead Vocal

Signature Color: Teal

Powers and Skills: Super smarts, Code breaking skills, Psychic

Description: 21 year-old with teal colored fur, brown eyes, black hair, and a habit of correcting other people's grammar. She can always be caught in a knee length skirt, green ankle boots, a powder blue button-up blouse, and a white lab coat with a book always on hand. She's been friends with Rhonda for a long time despite their families' differences and she treasures the friendship but because she's hyper and has a habit of going through Kaye's stuff, Kaye is easily driven insane by her. She's always coming up with new ideas for inventions or other things for the team to try out. She not only has a crush on Tech but sees him as both her idol and her equal.

Name: Rhonda Runner

Position: Backup Guitarist and Supportive Lead Vocal

Signature Color: Blue

Powers and Skills: Super speed, Camouflage, Multiplication

Description: 20 year-old with blue feathers, short red hair, violet eyes, and a well meaning but hyper personality. She wears all types of clothes but is usually seen in red running pants, worn out black running shoes, and a blue running shirt. She's always been friends with Kaye despite her family's objections. She can never help but go through Kaye's things and is always caught with her hands on her stuff which often gets her into trouble with Kaye but she always makes up for it. Rhonda was always good at fashion and even designs her own clothes and costumes for the team but she always tries to get Dee to dress in them because she thinks she would look better in them, much to Dee's dismay. She has a crush on Rev and is willing to show it in multiple ways.

Name: Tanya Tasmanian

Position: Drummer

Signature Color: Black

Powers and Skills: Super strength, indestructible

Description: 25 year-old with black fur, yellow eyes, and a tough exterior with the interior of an overgrown teddy bear. She always wears a white sweat suit and blue sneakers. She has a very nurturing nature even though she tries to hide it behind a tough exterior, great cooking skills, and hearty appetite. She thinks that Blaze would make the best match for Dee, who she considers a daughter. Tanya has a crush on Slam and is happy to know that the way she can get to his heart is through his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Profiles of the Special Extras:

Chapter 1: Enter the _Special Extras_

In an area of downtown Acmetropolis is a house in a middle class area of the neighborhood, there's a house in which a white furred, brown haired, blue eyed bunny is setting up for when the rest the band her and her friends created together in her family's garage. She isn't alone though, another bunny who is a male is there with her tuning up his guitar and staring at her all at once. The girl bunny was Dee Bunny and she was the lead singer and founder of the garage band, the _Special Extras_. Dee not only had the voice to be the lead but she had the personality and spirit too. These were the main reasons as to why the boy bunny, Blaze Bunny to be exact (no relation because that would be extremely weird), fell head over heels for her in high school. Dee finally caught him staring at her and she stared him down with a soft expression.

"Blaze, please stop staring at me like that. It's not only very nerve racking but you've been giving me that same look ever since we met each other after your boxing match in high school and I've gotten sort of tired of it." She said as she finished setting up the microphones she was setting up.

"How can I help it? I saw you in the stands during my match and fell in love with you when I met you after. You're the reason I quit boxing and joined your band; it was all out of love."

"No lovey dovey stuff here please. I might just choke up something." Kaye C. Coyote said coming in. Kaye wasn't just the smartest member of the team but she was also the keyboarder in the band. As much as Dee loved Kaye as a sister, sometimes Kaye tested her tolerance level when it came to her dry humor and smart-aleck comments.

"Kaye, as much as I love the fact that you like to torture me by using the fact he's in love with me against me, I want you to do two things for me. One: If you could just set up your keyboard and practice for the next song I have planned to sing, that would make me very happy. Two: Please, tell me you have something better to do after practice than torment me."

"One: I'll do that of my own will. Two: I'll have to check my calendar." Kaye said with a smirk as she set up her keyboard on its stand. Her fingers roamed over the keys playing a little tune.

"Now, all we need is the rest of the band and we'll be ready to roll."

"Did someone mention us?" They looked towards the doorway and saw a Tasmanian devil, a duck, and a road runner coming through the door. Dee smiled as everyone took their positions and set up their microphones and/or instruments. As soon as everyone was ready, Danna Duck looked towards Dee and gave her the thumbs up.

"Okay Boss, we're ready to go." Dee smiled and said, "Alright then on the beat in 1, 2… 1, 2, 3, 4." Everyone then played their instruments and started to sing.

_Dee:___

_**Turn on that radio**_

_**As loud as it can go**_

_**Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground **_

_Danna:_

_**Feel the ground**_

_Dee:_

_**Say goodbye to all my fears**_

_**Watch them slowly disappear**_

_**And nothing in the world can bring me down**_

_Danna:_

_**Bring me down**_

_Dee:_

_**Hands clapping, hips shaking, hearts breaking**_

_**There's no faking**_

_**What you see when your riding home, Yeah!**_

_All:_

_**Music's in my soul**_

_**I can hear it **_

_**Everyday and every night**_

_**It's the one thing on my mind**_

_**Music's got control**_

_**And I'm never letting go, no, no**_

_**I just want to play my music **_

When they finished, everyone took a break and Dee put in her ear phones to listens to her Camp Rock CD. She loved that CD, plus the movie, and her favorite song was _This Is Me_. So, whenever it came on, she would always sing along with it and sometimes she wouldn't know how loud she was singing. That is, until someone would let her know as soon as the song was over.

"Hey songbird, I think you are completely unaware of your talent for attracting attention unintentionally whenever you do that." Danna said with a giggle as she gave Dee a gentle push in the shoulder. Dee paused the player and smiled at Danna while saying, "I'm sorry. I just like that song so much that I feel like I have to sing in order to really get into it."

"Yeah, I guess when you sing along with one of your favorite songs it helps to get into it and makes you feel a little better about something in the process." Danna said as she flung her arm around Dee's shoulder. "I just wish that voice would become famous. You shouldn't have denied that agent about the job to have your own CD."

"Hey, if I'm going to be famous, I want my best friends to be right there at the top of the charts with me." Dee said as she put her arm around Danna's shoulders. Just then a piece of paper flew into the garage and it landed into Dee's face. Dee took the flier off of her face and read it to herself allowing her eyes to grow wide.

"Dee, what's up? What is it?" Rhonda said as she ran up to her with a semi-worried look on her face.

"Acmetropolus Melody Mayhem is what it is. It says here that it will be held in the park and whoever wins gets a lifetime contract with any record label of their choice!" Everyone couldn't believe what they heard and gathered around to read the flier to confirm that she was telling the truth. She was and they all instantly started to talk about what they were going to sing and what label they were planning to sign with if they won.

"We might as well quit talking and get practicing! Come on everyone!" Dee Bunny yelled with complete joy. _Maybe, just maybe, we might actually make it._

Chapter 2:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Chance Offer

It was pretty much an ordinary day at Loonatics HQ. Tech was working on plans for a new invention that was meant to act as an upgrade to the armor that he originally built for the team, Slam was pigging down on leftover Italian from last night, Duck continued to stare at himself in the mirror and talk sweet nothings to his own reflection, and Rev was running all over the place as usual chatting everyone's ears off. Well, not exactly everyone. Ace was the only one missing. Lexi who was listening to her MP3 player and reading a fashion magazine looked at her watch and then pushed pause on her player.

"Have any of you guys seen Ace? He's usually back from the training room by now," she asked with a little worry lacing her voice.

"Don't worry, Lex. I'm sure chief is just doing a little extra training to limber himself up," Tech said as he kept busy with his design plans.

"Well, it never hurts to check," she said as she took her ear phones out of her ears and headed for the training room, "after all; he's been spending more time in the training room lately." She knew Ace would be there but she would never expect to see him doing something that didn't involve any of his known skills at all.

***

Ace played a few cords on his acoustic guitar before adjusting the strings a little as he sat cross legged on the training room floor. Ace never told anyone outside of his family that he played the guitar and that he could sing. It was somewhat a source of embarrassment for him due to the fact that he started playing when he was a little kid and people kept telling him that it was so cute that he took on his ancestor's tendency to break out into song at the most unpredictable moments.

"At first I only played every so often, when the guys were out of earshot," Ace muttered to himself when he closed his eyes, "but now I sneak off to play in here every day since I heard _that_ voice." Ace kept his eyes closed as he rewound his thoughts back to that day in the park. The day he heard the voice of an angel but never saw her face.

_Flashback:_

_Ace gave a heavy sigh as he slumped on a park bench beside his bike. Business had been slower than maple syrup lately considering how the big time bad guys were already inside jail and it was boring him to death. He needed action and there was absolutely nothing happening to him that would inspire and motivate him to be himself, let loose, and have fun on his own. He went to the park which was of no help considering how it was oddly quite for it's usual hustle and bustle._

_"You could have somethin' interestin' happen to me, Big Guy," he said as he looked at the sky as his way of talking to God, "I don't want anything flashy and/or showy but it wouldn't hurt to send down anythin' that would catch my interest. You know, somethin' that can keep me satisfied about the business bein' so slow lately." Then that's when the voice pulled him to his surroundings._

_**I've always been the kind of girl**_

_**That hid my face**_

_**So afraid to tell the world what**_

_**I've got to say but I have this dream**_

_**Right inside of me, I'm gonna let it show**_

_**It's time to let you know, to let you know**_

_Chorus:_

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly who I'm supposed to be now **_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**Now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**This is me**_

_"Who is that?" Ace said with his interest 100% captured. Then he smiled, looked up towards the sky, and said as he flashed the sky a thumbs up, "You're the best, Big Guy." He ran in the direction of the voice and continued to follow its sweet melody as it tickled and teased at his hearing, "Whoever it is, they have an amazin' voice, just like an angel's. I've gotta find out who it is." Then the voice stopped singing and Ace stopped in his tracks with a disappointed look crossing his usually happy-go-lucky features. He looked around frantically, saw no one, and sighed. "And just when things started to interestin'." He walked back, sulking with his ears flopped down on each side of his head out of disappointment, to his bike and slipped his helmet on as he rode back towards HQ. Even over the loud engine of his motorcycle and the cars on the street, the only thing he could hear was the hauntingly angelic voice that played itself across his mind._

_End flashback_

Ever since then Ace had been playing his guitar in secret more often and he kept going through the park everyday to try and meet the face of the voice he fell in love with. Ace kept his eyes closed as he grabbed his guitar pick and started strumming away at the cords because he didn't need to look at the strings to know what song he wanted to sing.

_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart**_

_**Of what it means to know just who I am**_

_**I think I finally found a better place to start**_

_**But no one ever seems to understand**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are**_

_**Could it be you're not that far**_

_Chorus:_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you, I've gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you, I've gotta find you**_

"Wow, now that would be a talent worth watching at a talent show." Ace turned around with a look on his face like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar as he saw the pink furred blond haired rabbit watching him as she leaned against the door frame with a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh, Lex! I didn't see ya… I was just… um…I was just…" he said frantically as he tried to put his guitar back into its case along with different pieces of sheet music.

"Whoa, slow down Jesse McCartney before you hurt yourself," Lexi said with a chuckle as she kneeled down next to him and opened his case to look at his guitar.

"I'm just a little embarrassed that ya caught me," Ace said as a streak of bright red crossed his golden and midnight uniform as he watched his female counterpart touch his guitar gently.

"I'm sorry and this is why you've been spending so much time in here," she said as she gently ran her fingers over the smooth wood and silvery white strings.

"Yeah, I just didn't want anyone to know, ya know?" he said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why? You're at it," she said as she turned to him with a smile.

"I just have my reasons. Plus, I didn't want anyone to ask me the reason why I kept practicin'."

"Why do you?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Scouts honor," she said as she held up one hand and crossed her heart with the other.

"Well, the other day when I went to the park, I heard this voice that was so beautiful it didn't seem real. I knew it was a girl singin' and I went to find out who it was."

"Did you?" Lexi said as she listened intently to his story.

"No, whoever she was, she stopped singin' before I could even get to her and there was no one there."

"Talk about hearing things," Lexi said as she frowned at the look of disappointment in his eyes and on his face.

"Tell me about it," Ace said as he placed his guitar in its case in the storage closet and motioned for Lexi, "Come on. We better get goin' before they send out a search party." Lexi followed him in deep thought on how to make Ace feel his old happy self about the subject of his mystery voice when Tech met them in the hall

"Oh, good. I was just coming to get you guys," he said as he clutched an invite in his hand.

"What's up, Tech?" Ace said as he folded his arm over his chest to keep up his leader appearance.

"We've been invited to be judges at a new competition for bands. It's Acmetropolis Melody Mayhem. It's tomorrow and everyone else seems excited to go."

"Well, might as well go. Don't want to give anybodies hopes up," Ace said as he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his thoughts. _Maybe I'll meet my angel there. _The voice played in his mind again as he headed down the hall and gave a sigh. _But then again, that could be just a bad case of wishful thinking._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Where Paths Cross

"I'm so nervous," Dee said to her band backstage at Melody Mayhem as she nervously fidgeted with her windbreaker which was currently tied around her waist. Kaye gently took her hands to calm her down and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. We all just know that once you get that first note off of your tongue and out of your mouth, you'll do just fine," she said soothingly as she gently patted her cheek.

"Thanks, Kaye," Dee said as she stood up and looked out among the sea of faces when her eyes widened at the judges table as she noticed six familiar faces and one extremely wonderful face in particular. She slowly turned back behind the curtain with a goofy smile on her face which kind of worried her band mates.

"Dee? Dee Dee? Earth to Dee Rosella Bunny," Rhonda said a she waved a hand in front of Dee's face to see if she was okay. She looked out into the crowd herself and gave a yell when she saw who the judges were, "No wonder she's got that smile! The Loonatics are going to be the judges for the competition!"

"What?!?" Tanya said as she looked behind the curtain herself.

"Bite your tongue!" Danna said as she followed the others to look towards the judges table as well. Blaze saw Ace and he wasn't pleased.

_'That pretty boy show off is a judge?!?! It's bad enough that he's already stolen my Dee's heart but now this?!? Does he unknowingly ruin my life?!?' _Blaze thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Better calm down, Cujo before you start foaming at the mouth," Kaye said as she tried to calm him down as best as she could. She steered him around and had Tanya take him to their room to get a drink and cool down before they had to perform. Meanwhile, while the mayor came onto the stage to announce the first band, Dee was rambling on to Danna about how she looked.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he's out there! How are my hair and my ears?!? Should I tighten my scrunchie some more?!? I don't have anything on my shirt do I?!?! What about jeans?! Is there anything on my jeans?!?"

"Dee! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaye said grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. All of a sudden, there was complete silence since the other band had finished. Kaye peeked around the curtain to see everyone stare at her.

"What? One band member has pre-show jitters. You can't tell me none of y'all get them!" she yelled before going back behind the curtain. As she retreated to Dee, she could hear the audience chuckling.

"That wasn't the kind of impression I was aiming for. I feel like a total idiot and I just screwed up the only chance I had to impress the one guy who can make me feel on top of the world," Dee said with a sigh as she slumped on a crate before the next band came on.

"Hey, he doesn't know that I was screaming at you. He just knows I was screaming at a band member," she pointed out. "Now are we going to perform or mope around here like girly girls eating ice cream and watching totally stupid, corny romance movies?" Rhonda and Dee looked at each other as if they were contemplating it just to mess with Kaye.

"Ah, hell no! We're performing!" she said dragging them with the others tagging along behind her.

"Okay, okay we get it," Dee laughed as Kaye still dragged her.

"Now, I wanted to announce our newcomers. They may not seem like it but they have the talent because I myself have witnessed it and now I have the greatest pleasure to introduce the _Special Extras_," the mayor announced sending the crowd in a round of applause. Dee stepped out into the single spotlight on the stage to the mike as the music played in the background of the darker part of the stage.

"Hey everyone, I wrote this song a while back but I think you'll like it. This is dedicated to all the girls out there who have ever wanted to know if a guy's love for her is real. This song is my favorite one out of all that I've written and it's called, _Save Your Kisses for Me," _Dee announced before she started to sing. The lights near the back of the stage went on revealing the rest of the band. When she got the song started, Ace's mouth hung wide open and he was ready to fall out of his chair.

_**[Chorus- Dee]  
Save your kisses for me  
Show me how you miss me  
All so easily  
My lovin'  
Save your kisses for me  
Cos I don't want to be  
A summer love thing  
**_

Lexi saw how Ace was acting and gained a smile on her face. She leaned over towards Ace.

"I think we just found your angel," she whispered as she watched Ace nod slowly. He couldn't believe it. His angel was actually in front of him and to be honest she was beautiful.

_**[Kaye]**__**  
The way of your touch is always heavenly  
And I love the way that you are loving me  
You wrapped me up in the color of your love  
You must be an angel high from above**_

Tech couldn't help but examine the female coyote on the stage. She was attractive and seemed intelligent, but Tech couldn't help but feel like he knew her from somewhere._****_

[Bridge- Danna]  
How can I be sure that you won't go and what will be?

[Chorus- Dee]  
Save your kisses for me  
Show me how you miss me  
All so easily  
My lovin'  
Save your kisses for me  
Cos I don't want to be  
A Summer love thing  


_**[Rhonda]  
Are you gonna be there when I need someone?  
And will I be always just the only one?  
I don't wanna have just another heartbreak  
So tell me is your love true or a fake**_

[Bridge- Danna]  
How can I be sure that you won't go and what will be?

[Chorus- Dee]  
Save your kisses for me  
Show me how you miss me  
All so easily  
My lovin'  
Save your kisses for me  
Cos I don't want to be  
A summer love thing

[Middle- Danna]  
One kiss, One love, One word,  
One vow and nothing more  


_**[Kaye & Rhonda]  
One night, One dream  
Gonna save it save it for me**_

[Chorus- Dee]  
Save your kisses for me  
Show me how you miss me  
All so easily  
My lovin'  
Save your kisses for me  
Cos I don't want to be  
A summer love thing

_**Save your kisses for me**_

After she finished, Dee blew a kiss to the audience but Ace caught it as if it were just for him. The crowd went into a frenzy as well as the Loonatics did and Dee couldn't believe it.

"They like us!" Dee whispered to the band in excitement.

"They _love_ us!" Rhonda responded back as she waved towards the audience.

"Correction, they _adore_ us!" Danna said as she blew kisses to the audience.

"They _worship _us," Kaye said with finale as she winked walking off stage. The others looked at each and then at her as they followed her before nodding.

"They worship us!" they said together.

"We've got this competition in the bag! I know it!" Danna yelled.

"Yeah, unless some catastrophe happens during the competition, there's no way we can lose," Blaze added.

BOOM! was heard as a cloud of dust filled the building.

"I hate when that happens," Rhonda joked as they ran to see what happens. Their eyes went wide as they looked up to see what looked to be a giant tuna genetically hybrid with some sort of plant.

"Holy cannoli," Blaze said with wide eyes.

"Where?" Tanya said as she looked.

"Not literally, Tony," Danna said when she noticed something, "Hey look!"

The Loonatics came towards the creature and looked at it for a second.

"Okay, this is new," Lexi said as she got into her fighting stance.

"Amazing. A cross between an aquatic animal and a species of a vine producing plant," Tech said as he stared at the unusual hybrid in fascination, "This is quite interesting." Just then the creature swung at them with a vine/tentacle and they all dogged.

"Make your observations later, Tech. We've got other things to worry about," Ace yelled as he took out his Guardian Strike Sword.

"Ah, fuck!" Danna said as she attacked a stray tentacle that tried attacked Dee.

"No way you're hurting Dee!" Kaye yelled pulling out some sort of gun that seemed to freeze the tentacle. She kicked it extra hard with the heel of her boot shattering it. She and Dee high-fived before the rest of their partners joined the fight.

"Where's Kaye?" Danna yelled to Rhonda, the one who would most likely know where she is. She shrugged before freezing and then nodding upwards. They all stopped fighting when tiny white dots starting floating down on them and the creature.

"Is it snowing?" Duck asked. They all laughed but then stopped when the monster started shrieking and withering in on themselves.

"It's salt, you moron!" They looked up to see Kaye in the rafters holding two empty containers of salt. "Plants use fresh water, salt water is dangerous to them, plus a tuna lives in fresh water." She levitated down and landed safely just as Tech walked up to the thing and removed a scale that was near the bottom where it ran into the plant part.

"This could come in handy," he said as he put the scale into a tube and placed in into his pack.

"Hey, grab an extra for me," she called to him.

"Oh my god, Rhonda! Is your arm okay?" Dee asked as she saw the small gash on Rhonda's arm.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Nothing some bandages wouldn't help."

"Forget the bandages and give me that arm," Dee responded as she gingerly took Rhonda's arm. Her hand glowed white and in a matter of seconds the gash was a light pink scar that would be gone in a few days.

"Wow-how-did-you-do-that?!?" Rev said at his normal high speed.

"I've always been able to do that since the meteor hit Acmetropolis last year," Dee answered as she bashfully pushed her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, we all can do a little something, besides music that is. That's how we came together," Kaye said throwing an arm around Rhonda and Dee with Danna standing to Dee's left.

"Yeah, I have healing powers and an ability I like to call 'dream hopping'."

"Dream hopping?" Lexi asked with an arched eyebrow before Dee nodded.

"Yeah, it's the ability to get into and see other people's dreams. It's really actually more useful than you think when you want to learn more about a person."

"Cool," Lexi responded with a smile.

"The only downside is that in order to use it I have to be asleep, unconscious, or in a meditative state," she said with a sigh, "Kaye's powers are pretty cool too. She's your basic psychic: levitating, mind reading, telepathy to name a few. "

"Ohhh," Slam responded excitedly and asked Kaye in his unintelligible language to ask him what he was thinking of.

"Tacos," Kaye said confidently.

"Yes," Slam answered in amazement. (I thank the Progressive® commercial for this scene.)

"Rhonda here," she growled, "she can multiply herself so that there are numerous Rhondas and camouflage. She can blend into everything."

"I prefer to use my multiplication powers. I like to play chess against myself to keep on top of things," Rhonda explained when she created another version of her and they wrapped their arms around the other's shoulders before it disappeared allowing her to drop her right arm.

"Danna has what she calls 'solid dive' where she can go through solid objects and 'hyper quack' where she is able to teleport long distances," Dee explained as she pointed at Danna.

"Hey! You stole my gimmick!" Duck said in anger at the female duck.

"Excuse me?" Danna responded in an extra cocky voice.

"I was only ever able to teleport and I named it 'quacking'! You stole my gimmick!" Duck yelled.

"I did not steal your gimmick! I got the power and I named it myself with Dee's help. I didn't know you had the power up until now so I never stole your 'gimmick'," she shouted back with air quotes when she said gimmick the second time.

"Ignore him," Ace said as he pushed Duck out of the way and shot a smile at Dee who blush and smiled back.

"I'm Blaze. I have the ability to manipulate fire," he said as he pulled Dee away from Ace and glared him as he came closer to his face, "So don't cross me and get anywhere near Dee or else you'll get burned." He snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared on his index finger with the glare still on his face.

"Don't be too concerned with him," Danna said as, Kaye putting out Blaze's fire with a water gun beforehand, she pulled him away and retuned Dee to her original position if not a little bit closer to Ace, "He's had a crush on her since high school but Dee is unable to reciprocate his feelings."

"That so?" Ace said as he raised an eyebrow and looked at the silver furred rabbit. Blaze shot him a glare back and snapped his fingers again causing another flame to form. He put it out himself before mouthing to him, "Remember what I said, pretty boy."

"Tanya has super strength and is 100% indestructible," Danna pointed out as Tanya lifted her head proudly.

"And the best cook in the world, except my mom that is," Kaye inputted.

"Even I have to admit, your mother's recipes are fantastic," Tanya conceded.

"Anyway," Dee cut in to return to the original subject, "that's pretty much all of us and our little abilities. I'm sorry if some of the intros were a little…awkward," she mentioned as her gaze trialed over to Blaze who was still glaring at Ace.

"When is there never awkwardness?" Lexi asked smiling.

"Yeah, I know. Try being his friend since high school," she said yet again gesturing to Blaze.

"Say, we've been lookin' for some new recruits. We'd have to ask our boss first but," Ace began with a smile at Dee, "would you and your team like to become members of the Loonatics?"

"You can take that as a hell fucking yes," Kaye supplied for the whole team whose mouths were agape.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow," he said shaking Kaye's hand. They started to walk away but Ace turned around and gave Dee another smile, "See ya, Dee." She blushed deeply causing his smile to become wider. Then they started their jet packs and flew back to Loonatics HQ. After they did so, everyone finally snapped out of it and everyone except Blaze screamed out in excitement.

"I can't believe it!" Danna shouted as she hugged Rhonda.

"I know! We came to fulfill our dreams and we ended with something much better! I'm so excited!" Rhonda exclaimed in response. Kaye grabbed her ears moaning in pain at their extremely loud voices.

"Would you all just shut up?" she complained. They all looked at her and Dee put her hands on Kaye's head to heal it. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I don't see why you guys are so excited," Blaze muttered unemotionally before shouting, "Does someone not like me today?!? Can I have my way just this once?!?!?"

"Blaze!" Kaye growled.

"Y-yeah?" he asked hesitantly.

"Five second head start. Five…four…" she started making him run. She sprinted towards him when she finally counted to one.

"$20 bucks says Kaye will catch him before he has the chance to get away," Rhonda whispered to Danna who smiled.

"You're on," she responded.

"Ah!" he screamed as Kaye tackled him making him sprawl out on the floor right in front of the door. The door had been locked. He groaned as Kaye pulled him up by the collar dragging him over to the team.

"I'm dragging him all the way home," she growled. Dee shrugged showing her willingness at letting Kaye have her way.

"Keep kissing those frogs Dee! This prince can wait," he yelled as Kaye dragged him out of the building.

"When is he ever going to learn to give up?" Dee sighed as she went out the door to go home to pack.

"When does infinity end?" Rhonda asked as if seriously waiting for an answer.

"He'll keep chasing her from here to the edge of the universe," Danna proclaimed as she walked towards the door to also go home to pack.

"He'll crush on her till he fills both their appetite," Tanya said smirking. The girls looked each other before laughing hysterically.

"My stomach's not that big," Dee pouted.

"As you say 'My stomach's a bottomless pit,'" Danna retorted with air quotes.

"I have a high metabolism," she proclaimed defensively as she continued on home.

"You know, he once told me that in a little time he'd be Dee's second husband," Danna remembered as she walked out with the others.

"What happened to her first?" Rhonda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I asked him that same question and he said, quote, 'Nothing anybody in Acmetropolis can prove.'" They looked at each other and ran to catch up to Dee who was a few steps in front of them.

"What did Blaze mean when he told me that he'd be your second husband? Who was the other one?"

"He meant what he said about being my second husband," she sighed. "And even though he didn't specify about the other, I figured he thought it would be Ace Bunny. Wouldn't he just love that?" she said sarcastically.

"So he's saying you're going to get married even when you didn't even know Ace Bunny except in pictures and on the news?" Danna questioned in disbelief.

"You know him by now, if I even show interest in another guy he gets jealous so fast that his head spins," Dee said with a sigh.

"One of these days, it'll fly off," Rhonda said giddily.

"He just needs to find someone else to cling to. He needs to learn to let go and move on with his life. It's like his mind is still stuck in high school," Dee commented when they finally reached her parents' house.

"Maybe we can hook him up with Lexi," Danna said grinning wickedly. Dee shook her head at her but Rhonda laughed.

"Lexi's too nice. I wouldn't wish this curse on anyone," Dee counteracted as she opened the door, "I better tell my parents about the offer I got and start packing tonight. I'll miss them but I know they wouldn't want me to pass up this opportunity. See you tomorrow guys."

"Good luck," they called to Dee as they turned around and walked home themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: New Beginnings

"Come in," Dee said when she heard a knock at her bedroom door as she finished packing all her stuff for the big move today. Her mother came with a plate of cookies and a smile. Dee loved her mother with her soft fine white fur, her deep understanding hazel eyes, and her melodic voice which always drawed customers back to her family's magic shop. They always sold the usual, lucky charms, potions, love charms, books of magic, the works. She loved that shop very much but this was her opportunity to make a name of herself and she wouldn't pass it up, besides her older sister would do a better job of managing it.

"I brought a snack for you. I even made a couple for when you move into your new home as a reminder of home and as an icebreaker with the other Loonatics," she said as she placed the plate on her nightstand and handed her a small bag full of them.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Dee promised with a smile, "Besides I'll visit you whenever I can."

"Make sure to tell Kaye to come over some time. I have some sneakers she might want."

"I'll tell her mom. Now I've got to go!" she said giving her a kiss on the cheek before dragging her stuff downstairs. They'd all meet in her living room, holding their stuff and Danna would Hyperquack them each, one at a time, to Loonatics HQ. Once they all got there they all looked around with amazed looks on their faces.

"Oh man! This place puts the right in righteous!" Rhonda proclaimed with a smile as she flopped down on the couch.

"Sweet! Look at all these games," she said rummaging through all their video games. She held one up and both her and Rhonda yelled at the same time.

"!" They put it in right away and started playing.

"I see you guys have made yourselves comfortable."

"Fun before we actually get down to business," she said turning to the right as if that would make her car swerve right.

"I hope their boss is okay with the idea," Dee prayed nervously.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, young one," a tall, beautiful woman with peach skin, light green eyes, long blond hair, in a flowing cape and a purple cat suit with boots to match came in with a smile on her rose red lips, "I'm Zadavia and I'm the founder as well as the provider for the Loonatics."

"Nice to meet ya," Kaye piped up.

"That would have been polite if not for the fact that you didn't even glance at her."

"It's okay. I'm used to it," Zadavia said with a smile as she held her hand out to Dee, "You must be Dee, the leader. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. I'd shake your hand, but you're only a hologram."

"Actually I've come to not having to appear as a hologram. Go ahead," she encouraged with a smile. Dee blinked in surprise but shook anyway.

"Thank goodness," Dee sighed, "I mean no offense but I feel awkward talking to something that isn't actually there."

"I get that all the time. Some think of me as a ghost when it's the first time they see me."

"I see how they'd get that impression. You do look very celestial, in a way," Dee comment shyly.

"But I think we should put that aside for now and get down to business," Zadavia suggested as she had the rest of the team introduce themselves. Kaye paused the game and kneeled on the couch leaning over the back.

"So, what's the down low?" Zadavia raised her eyebrow at her formatting, but didn't bother questioning it.

"Apparently, someone has been experimenting with plant and animal DNA to create these things. Tech has been checking things but so far not one scientist has taken out any unusual amounts of plant or animal DNA from any sort of biogenetics labs."

"Maybe they're not taking it out of any labs," Kaye started thinking out loud. "Maybe they're actually performing them in the labs, hidden or not from their higher ups." Zadavia looked surprised.

"That very well could be. We'd need someone to actually get proof."

"I'll go," Kaye volunteered nonchalantly before grinning mischievously.

"Don't steal anything! Don't break anything! And most importantly, don't get caught!" Dee chastised her. Kaye looked at her innocently.

"Me?" she asked causing the two of them to crack up.

"I did not see either of you girls breaking and entering," Zadavia said sighing.

"It's best just to ignore their plans unless they get in trouble," Blaze informed.

"Is that really what you're concerned about or do I detect a little concern for Dee's safety in that voice?" Ace sounded out as he came into the room and threw his arm around her shoulders, "If ya want, me and Tech could go with them for extra reassurance." Kaye snorted at that and Rhonda started cracking up.

"We've never failed," Dee assured him. Now it was Duck's turn to snort.

"She's not wrong about that," Danna Duck said heatedly poking Duck in the chest harshly.

"Rabbits think they know everything but the only thing they have for a brain is a head full of fluff." At that, Danna went into instant 'defend my best friend' mode and pulled out some feathers from his tail.

"And your head is just full of marbles, isn't it?" she asked angrily before storming out into the kitchen.

"Oh, no!" Tanya cried chasing after her.

"O-kay."

"Tanya's stopping her from getting the frying pan," Rhonda told the Loonatics.

"And why is that?" Lexi piped up.

"For a dinner of duck or to beat him with it," Kaye said shrugging.

"What's the difference?" Duck asked rubbing where she tore his feathers out.

"If you get beat, you don't become the main course," Blaze said since it had been like he was being ignored.

"When it comes to me, Danna is ready to become a human shield," Dee explained as Tanya finally got the frying pan away from Danna's hands.

"Danna, down girl!" Rhonda yelled startling her making her let go of the frying pan handle and letting Tanya hide it.

"Hey, you cheated!" she cried angrily.

"We don't kill or hurt anyone, remember? We only injure the bad guys."

"He insulted Dee and he deserves a good whack to the head," she claimed as she placed her hand on her hips.

"Then smack him, but not with inanimate objects," Kaye said smirking.

"Or don't smack him and try to control your temper," Dee amended glaring at an immune Kaye. No glare or death threat could get her to freak or break. Now, trying to get her in some type of girly clothes was another thing altogether.

"What?" Kaye asked with an 'innocent' smile.

"We're supposed to be teaching her how to be good. She is a role model after all and you know how good kids are at copycatting people. What would happen if kids started acting like her?"

"Good for them. They'd be learning self-defense and to be loyal to your friends," she answered, always the optimistic one.

"You really need to sort out your priorities," Blaze claimed as he pulled Dee out from under Ace's arm.

"You need to stop being insane and obsessed. Oops, never gonna happen."

"I am not obsessed!" he denied, then he looked at Dee and one sight of those big blue eyes made him to instantly fall to his knees to hug Dee's waist, "Okay, I admit it. I'm weak, I need help."

"I'll say," she said stepping out of his embrace and backing away from him.

"Should I make him go cold turkey?" Rhonda suggested causing Blaze's eyes to become the size of dinner plates.

"No! Please, don't joke. I'll do anything but that," Blaze practically begged. The girls all looked at each other before busting into hysterical laughter.

"He needs an outlet that doesn't involve Dee at all," Lexi suggested herself, "Maybe he should try arts and crafts."

"The most he'd probably make is picture frames and scrapbooks for all the photos he has of Dee," Danna predicted as she pulled out a photo album with Blaze's name on the front with dozens of photos of Dee inside of it, "Very creepy."

"I did admit I need help," he repeated with a glare before he pulled the photo album out of her hands, "That should count for something, right? And why are you going through my things? This is personal."

"Actually, I was snooping with Rhonda in Kaye's lab and found it in a cabinet. Apparently, she had confiscated it."

"It's part of a social experiment I've been working on. The experiment is how an obsessive person views their relationship with their obsession and how they see the person they're obsessed with from their point of view. I was going to give it back eventually. And you two quit going through my stuff!" She slapped the both of them in the back of their heads to try to get her point through.

"Why did you have to take my stuff for your experiment?" Blaze asked with a glare as he clutched the photo album to his chest tightly.

"Did you just hear me explain? You were the perfect example for the experiment."

"You don't know how I see Dee," he claimed as he glared at her. She stared blankly at him in disbelief and he frowned. "Completely," he corrected himself.

"Don't I?" she says with a raised eyebrow. He pouted defeated.

"Does everyone have to make me feel bad about myself for their own amusement?"

"It's not for amusement; it's for your own good," Tanya said patting his arm sympathetically.

"The mission?" Zadavia interrupted tiring of the argument.

"Right. We need to find out what lab is actually being used, the time that the employees clock in and out at, and the layout of the lab. Tech, can you get check into that?" Kaye asked turning into serious mode. He seemed surprise that somebody else was conducting his job, but nodded anyways.

"We're going to have to train and get ready. Is there a training area here?" Dee asked turning to Ace.

"Of course," he said with a smile, "Dis way," as he put his hand on her lower back to lead her in the direction of the training room. Blaze immediately followed and pushed Ace's hand off of Dee's back as he walked between them.

"I need to practice some of my moves too. I've got a couple new ones I've been working on and I need to make sure they're safe to use," Blaze stated with a glare towards Ace.

"Chill out, fire boy!" Kaye said grabbing his collar and dragging him to walk next to her. He grumbled but couldn't get out of her grip.

"Does he always act like dat?" Ace asked slightly curious and confused.

"It's worse than usual," she explained with a sigh, "He just hasn't learned when you're dead, lie down." Ace looked confused still but slightly grasping the concept, "But, I really shouldn't focus on that right now. I have to try and work on my powers right now. I'm trying to learn how to heal myself whenever I'm injured."

"Good in battle but not if you actually need time."

"I know, that's why I've been trying to, but it's like my powers won't let me heal my own injuries but it let me heal other people's cuts, gashes, broken bones, and etc.," she explained, "That's my powers negative effect kind of like how when I want to use my dream hopping ability, I have to be asleep or unconscious myself in order to do it."

"I'm guessing this is it," Kaye piped up amused seeing the double doors ahead with a training room sign right about it.

"You really need to stop popping up everywhere I go," Dee commented as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, he's been leading us to the training room. Remember? I have to be just as ready as you, actually more since I don't actually have offensive powers like the rest of you."

"I don't have any offensive powers. If it weren't for my acrobatics expertise, I would be in a lot of trouble," Dee mentioned as they stepped into the training room.

"Yeah, yeah," Kaye mumbled having already heard this.

"Well, it's true," Dee claimed as she walked in.

"Just train," she said sending one of the punching bags towards Dee without even looking. Dee did a few back flips to dodge out of the way and looked at Kaye.

"Are you really trying to train or are you trying to kill me?" She raised her eyebrow at Dee in disbelief.

"You should be used to this by now," she reprimanded.

"You need to learn to control your attitude," Dee mumbled as she went to another punching bag and worked on a couple of punches. Kaye swung it dangerously and Dee had to perform a roundhouse kick.

"Aim at the targets not me," Dee demanded as she continued to practice.

"Hey! It's to help you train and I've done this before so it's not like it's surprising." She had had the bag she was working on going rapidly and hard so she jumped, tucked her arms in, spun, and kicked the bag with both feet before landing in a crouch as the bag swung above her head. She reached her fist up punching the bag making it swing wildly almost unhinging before she stopped it with a single touch.

"Show off!" Dee muttered as she kept boxing it out with her bag.

"Some girls got it, some girls don't," Kaye responded with a smirk.

"I don't even want to know how you categorize me," she said starting to sweat.

"Why the hell's it so quiet?" Kaye asked annoyed. She waved a hand and her stereo and CD case appeared. "Dee, you choose," she said dodging swords and daggers.

"How did she…" Ace started to ask before Dee answered.

"Kaye's a psychic and a powerful one at that. She can create illusions that are actually tangible so you can actually touch them and interact with them," Dee explained as she scanned through the CD case. "Hey, where's your Rascal Flatts CD?"

"I don't know. You stole it last time to listen to it."

"I didn't steal it. I swear that I put it back into your case when I was finished with it. Then I saw Rhonda…" she stopped talking after that with a look on her face.

"Rhonda!" they screamed at the same time.

"What did I do now?" Rhonda proclaimed with a frustrated sigh.

"Where is it?" Rhonda looked over and saw the stereo before shying away. Dee and Kaye glanced at each other and raced after her.

"Get your ass back here, Rhonda!" Kaye screamed angrily letting everyone from the hideout know. Blaze slid against a wall, Tanya hid in the kitchen, and Danna sank onto the couch, pulling Duck down with her over the back of the sofa. Fortunately, she had, or Duck would have been road kill as the three girls ran by. Dee skidded to a halt ending up next to Lexi as they watched the other two continue. Rhonda accidentally ran into Tech and Kaye, not seeing Tech, ran into Rhonda. Tech fell backwards and the girls fell opposite him.

"Oomph!" was heard, but no one was sure by whom until they saw what had happened. Rhonda sat dazed but fine. Tech sat up and shook it off, but Kaye was stuck on the floor having trouble breathing from Rhonda sitting on her torso.

"Off…" was all that Kaye breathlessly could get out conveying her message. Rhonda scrambled off before hesitantly asked if she was okay. Kaye just laid there trying to regain her breath. She turned her head and Rhonda leaned down to hear her.

"I'm going to kill you," she joked still slightly angry about the CD.

"She's all right," Danna said quacking up (pun intended).

"I was going to give you back your CD but then I realized that I wanted to have a copy of it for myself so I kept it for a little longer but then it got lost in my room and I was having trouble finding it…" Rhonda started to explain.

"Rhonda, shut up and just find it," she repeated what she said every time something like this happens. She nodded embarrassingly.

"She'll never change," Dee whispered to Lexi with a sigh.

"Come on," Danna said yanking Kaye to her feet and letting her lean against her to regain her balance quickly.

"Yeah, that wasn't weird," Duck said sarcastically.

"Oh, you shouldn't talk about yourself like that," Kaye said 'sweetly.'

"You're so despicable," he snapped back bluntly as he stomped towards his room.

"Love you, too," she replied sarcastically.

"Just another day in your life?" Lexi asked Dee with a playful smile.

"A _normal_ day," she corrected Lexi.

"What's your definition of unusual then?"

"You don't want to know," she shook her head.

"I guess it's okay to keep that sort of thing to yourself," Lexi said as they walked towards the sofa.

"No, it's just that you really don't want to know."

"Then why don't we talk about something else," Lexi suggested as they sat next to each other on the couch. "Where did you used to live before you came here?"

"I used to live with my parents and my older sister, Lily. We live above our family magic shop."

"Really? Which one is it?" Lexi asked excitedly.

"The one on the corner of Trinity and Polaris." Lexi grinned and looked at her.

"Oh my God! I love that shop. I buy a ton of good luck charms and stuff from there. My favorite is the wish charm bracelets. Look, I'm wearing mine right now," she proclaimed as raised her wrist to show her the thin silver chain and small colorful charms dangling off of it.

"Yep. That's one of our family originals alright," Dee confirmed with a smile on her face. "That's one that Lily designed herself."

"Did you design any of the charms or anything for the shop?"

"Yeah, you know the precious stones necklaces? The ones with the heart shaped stones on them?"

"Yeah, I love those. I even loved the little poems for what each one is supposed to do."

"I made those and wrote the poems for each."

"Oh, that is so awesome!" she gushed.

"Yeah, but I always thought the poems were so corny," Dee told her with a laugh as Ace silently entered the room with a smile at hearing her laugh. He stood next to Tech as Dee and Lexi continued to talk.

"I think their getting along pretty well," Ace whispered to him as he continued to stare at Dee with a goofy grin on his face.

"Chief, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a little attached to the new comer," Tech observed with a sly grin. Ace raised an eyebrow at him and chose to ignore it.

"Her and Lex seem to have found a common bond with each other," he acknowledged as he watch Dee pull out a drawing of a new piece of jewelry she was working on and show it to Lexi for her opinion, "They look like they've known each other for years instead of just two days."

"Well, besides their both being rabbits, they share almost the same personality though Lexi has more confidence in herself and isn't so shy," Tech pointed out.

"What makes you think that Dee doesn't have much confidence or is a shy person?" Ace questioned with a raised eyebrow. Tech scoffed.

"It's kind of obvious. I mean, she never really speaks to people who she's not used to being around, she seems to doubt her own abilities, and she's always blushing whenever someone makes certain kinds of suggestions towards her," Tech pointed out. "She stands back and let's Kaye or Danna do all the talking."

"So, she doesn't like to talk much in front of people she hasn't broken the ice with yet. No big deal," Ace claimed with a shrug. Tech rolled his eyes at the naivety of his captain.

"Chief, the girl is really quiet around people so if you're planning to win her over then I suggest getting to know her before you go and make her 'admirer' turn you into charcoal because you've been trying to attract Dee."

"I could take him," he stated seriously as he kept an eye on Blaze.

"You say that now but fire is a very powerful thing and is one of the hardest things to contain and control. He's got a lot of it and he's probably going to use it against any man who he feels is taking away his property. You know, the one thing I never could figure out is how when two men love the same girl, they'll go through anything to beat the other at making her feel more for one than the other," Tech explained with a sigh. "It's not like she's going to all of a sudden like their brawn better and go running to their arms."

"But Tech, you're a guy too."

"I know but I prefer to use wit and intelligence to win over people," Tech claimed with a proud air and smile.

"Conceited bastard," he muttered in good humor and a smile making Tech bark bout a laugh and slapped him on the back.

"Good luck, captain, for I believe you will need it."

"No need, Tech. I've just thought of a way me and her can have our first date right out from under Blazey Boy's nose," Ace whispered to him with a wink.

"Good luck," he snorted.

"You'll need it too," Ace muttered amused. Tech faltered at that comment and looked at his boss.

"Pardon?" Tech asked in a tone as if someone stepped on his tail.

"Oh come on, Tech. It's obvious that you and Kaye have a little something going on."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied totally confused. Ace chuckled at his companion's discomfort and obliviousness.

"You'll see, Tech. In the meantime," Ace added with a smile as he walked towards his room, "I've got a date to prepare for."

**Dee Bunny: What does Ace have in mind for his first date with Dee? Is Tech really oblivious to a possible relationship with Kaye or does he actually know that there's a potential for something more and he's just not willing to get into anything yet? These questions and many others will be answered in later chapters. Please R&R. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Dream Date

After a long day of training and socializing, everyone was ready to hit the sack by the end of the day, and after moving everything into everyone's designated rooms, everyone went right to sleep. Well, almost everyone, because Dee was lying down in her bed with a look of decisiveness on her face.

"If I take a look in their dream doors, I'll know them better but at the same time I'll feel like I'm intruding on their privacy," she muttered to herself before coming to a decision, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peek." She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to slow her pulse and relax. It took her only a few more minutes to fall asleep. She did the usual and checked up on all of her teammates, except Blaze (**Dee Bunny:** Come to your own conclusions about the type of dreams he has), just to keep track and to sort of watch over them.

"Well, time for the new ones," Dee said with a sigh as she walked down what she called the Dream Hall to look at the different styled doors of the Loonatics. Lexi's door was styled in the form of French double doors, Slam's looked like a kitchen door, Duck's had a life-sized picture of him on it, Rev's looked like a large locker door, and Tech's looked like a laboratory door. By the time she came to Ace's she was surprised for three reasons. One: His door was a stained glass door with music notes, roses, and stars on it. Two: She heard the tango music from _Another Cinderella Story_ coming from the other side. Three: When she went to see if the door was locked, she found the door open.

"You can come in ya know. I won't be mad at ya if ya do," Ace's voice rang out with amusement on the other side of the door. Dee blushed at that and before taking a deep breath to lift her courage, she pushed the door open all the way and gave a slight gasp.

"No way!" she was able to get out through her shock. The room was in the form of a giant rose garden under a dark star filled sky. Roses of every shape, size, and color were all around her and in the center was a light blue gazebo decorated with white lights. Ace stood inside of it proudly as he looked at her over its edge. His fur wasn't the yellow and black it was when he wore his uniform. It was now it's regular gray and white and he was wearing a white suit with the first three shirt buttons undone along with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a red rose in the pocket of his suit jacket.

"I thought ya'd like it," he told her as he walked out of the gazebo towards her, "Ya know, it took me some time before I got the girls to divulge the info I wanted but needless to say, it all worked out great."

"This is amazing," she was finally able to say, "I've never been in a dream that had so much detail and clarity. This has to be the best dream I've ever been in," Dee then smiled as she walked toward him where he stood.

"If ya like this just wait because it gets better," Ace told her as he pulled out a white cloth and covered her with it before removing it again to reveal her wearing a silk, spaghetti strapped and sequenced dress and her hair laying down her back proudly along with her ears. She gasped in amazement as she looked down at the dress, "Like an angel. You're just like I pictured you."

"Thank you," she replied politely but truthfully.

"And I'm not just saying it. I really mean it," he said with a smile as he took her hand in his and gently placed a hand on her lower back. Dee blushed but placed her free hand on his other arm and moved in time with him when another song came on.

"Why did you do all of this for me?" Dee asked as Ace gave her an underhand turn. He looked surprised but then beamed.

"It's a long story," he whispered as he kept them moving in tandem.

"We have time, the sun doesn't rise for a couple more hours," Dee answered as she looked him directly in the eyes, wanting to know the answer to her question.

"I heard your voice once when I was in the park. I wanted to find you again to meet ya but I never heard your voice again after that. I went nuts lookin' for ya."

"Oh, that," she murmured with a blush. "I wanted alone time. We never get any to ourselves since we work and practice so much."

"You have a great voice. I always wanted to know what you were thinkin' when you were singin' that day but no matter how many times I came back, I never heard ya again," Ace recounted with a smile as he dipped her a little.

"I was always so busy and couldn't find any time to go to the park again," she explained as her arms moved to his neck to keep from falling.

"I wouldn't dare drop you," he whispered as he pulled her back up and against his chest.

"I believe you," she whispered back with a blush added in.

"Good because it's da truth," he said with a smile as they started to slow dance, "You gave me a reason to be this motivated about things like this. I did this so that we could spend time together without anyone interuptin'."

"Blaze," she fake-coughed making them both laugh.

"Yeah, especially him. He isn't particularly _comfortable_ with me being around you," he smirked after putting an emphasis on comfortable.

"That's an understatement, though Kaye probably already knows what you've done. I don't know how, but she always knows things about me before I can even tell her. She does it to everyone," she said rolling her eyes.

"Then I get the feelin' that by tomorrow mornin' everybody's gonna know about this little escapade," Ace predicted with amusement lacing his voice.

"No, she may be nosey, but she knows how to keep a secret. It's my life so she lets me make any announcements that I want to make and 'shuts down' the others that I don't want to share."

"She seems more like a sister than a friend to you," he guessed as he held her a little closer to lay his head on top of hers.

"No, she's just my best friend."

"Well, it never hurts to shoot for the moon when it comes to answers, right?" he whispered as he pulled his head back to look at her.

"No, it doesn't," she responded as she looked back at him, "But you know what they say. 'If you shoot for the moon and miss'" she leaned in a little where her lips were just a whisper apart from his own, "'you'll end up among the stars.'"

"Mm, I see a star of my own at this moment." He smirked lightly.

"I think she's falling," Dee whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I better make a wish," Ace responded as he closed his eyes and leaned in the rest of the way. Just then something beeped and Dee looked down at her wrist at her watch.

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it was," Dee realized with a moan in her voice, "The sun just had to rise when things were getting good."

"I'd like to find out some other time what the getting good part was," Ace said smirking. She grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked before disappearing out the door. Dee smiled as she woke up and stretched out. She was sure that that was the best thing that had ever happened to her but sighed with the smile still on her face, "It's too bad I don't have a reminder." She walked up and went to the bathroom while everyone else was still asleep and headed to the sink to splash water on her face. When she looked into the mirror at first her eyes widened in shock but then she smiled and had a lighter than air feeling bubbling in her stomach. She was still wearing the dress.

**Dee Bunny: Hoped everyone like it. I know that not many people like really mushy stuff but hey I can't help it. I'm a hopeless romantic. Anyway, please R&R! =)**


End file.
